In the Mist, Our Hearts Search
by Animechic24
Summary: Peace has settled over two distant lands, but the soldiers know that terror will eventually come upon them, a stronger terror that none of them could defeat, but when these two lands meet, they have something more, something strong and not even the most p


Prolouge: A Start of Interfeering Diemensions  
  
Hey everyone! Lalalala! Everybody loves Fridays, I know I do! so what are you all doing, oh yea I know, your reading this! Thnak you so much for reading. Um this is sailor moon/dbz so prepare for thie impossible. Kay. I got this idea when I drew a picture of Usagi, only it's a higher power then Princess Serenity, it was the most powerful transformation ever by SAilor Moon. I have a lot planned out for this story. But I wanna tell you all that it might take a while for Usagi to get this transformation, it may not take a long time, I don't know for sure. But maybe you'll all help me decide on her name. Should it be Guardian Moonlight or Mistical Serenity. Maybe it should be Mistical Serenity, Guardian of Moonlight, you help me, please. Anyway, after looking at my finished picture, it just struck me, wow! I could make a great sm/dbz crossover fanfic based a little on this picture. Now if my scanner would work, I'd scan the picture and have it be my bio picture, but I don't think it's working yet.. ::Sigh:: Anyway....... ::does a little dance to Green Day's "2000 Light Years Away":: AH! OMG! I just got a brain storm, oh thank you Green Day! ENJOY! ^_~  
  
Stars/* mean thoughs. I'm not using '...', but *...* instead. (...) means author notes. I may use some Japanese words, but you should know them, they won't be hard, and if they are, then I'll write the english word in ().  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z! But I love 'em!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
~*Both Diemensions*~  
  
No one said a thing, they just inhailed the clean, fresh air, closed their eyes, and smiled. Would this last long? They knew the answer was no, that their peace wouldn't last long, but they would chearish every moment of it. The friends looked at each other. Silently saying in their eyes "finally, it has come". Birds cherpped freely, the wind blew softly, the sun illuminated the Earth with hope, and people felt the love towards one another. Would this stay with them, or would evil beings try to kill the friends' leader again? The leader said it was their own fault that the Earth was attacked, because they wanted to fight the leader. But the leader's friends encouraged that person to stay and fight for Earth instead of going straight to the enemy alone, which was very risky. Smiles may lay on the faces of the friends, but in their heart, deep down, they were fearing the next battle, this one was so hard to beat, so visious. What would it cost to dystroy then next enemy? A life of a dearest one? No, they wouldn't let that happen, they couldn't...  
  
~*Senshi*~   
  
No matter if they were all wounded from the great fight, they all felt wonderful. A calm peace had settled over Tokyo. Nothing could express the way they all felt, proud? No, sure they felt proud for defeating the enemy, but proud wasn't what they felt. Happy? Yes, but it was more then happy. Soon, after a cup of tea, made by Rei, all the senshi started their usuall chattering. Love. One thing on all of their mind, but nobody said anything about it. Love, would they be able to find someone to love, now that there was peace? Usagi sat, leaning against the table, her head dropped so that she had her arms on the table and her head on her arms. *Maybe, maybe I can find the right guy, sometime, maybe..* She thought a little sad at thinking about her last relationship. Mamoru had dumped her over some girl he met in the United States, while he was in collage. Her name was Winter, (yea strange name I know.) she was Mamoru's age, too. *Maybe he wanted someone more his age, more mature, but I thought I was a lot more mature lately.* "Well, what do you think, Usagi?" Usagi shoock out her thoughts and looked at the speaker. "Huh? What? What did you say, Mako-chan?" "Usagi-chan, are you okay?" "Uh, yea, I was just thinking. Hehe, I guess I got lost in thought," she replied, her hand behind her head. Her friends sweatdropped and laughed. "So what did you ask?" "What do you think will be the best movie to watch at the Tokyo Theater (I made this up, not sure if there is a tyoko theater called that)?" "Umm... I don't know, I'm up for some romance/suspence!" "Yeah!" The other four girls cheared. "Oh, great..." The two Moon cats sarcastically said.  
  
~*DBZ*~ An eightteen year old Trunks walked off with seventeen year old Goten. "Man, I'm so glad we finished that. I wouldn't have lasted another minite. I mean my lungs are still burning." Trunks told his friend. "Yeah. I still can't believe you survived that. I mean getting hit my a ki blast that hudge and acually taking it in your body! It was bigger then a Spirt Bomb!" Goten exlaimed. "Hey remember I had all you guys' help trying to block it off. And are you sure it was bigger then a Spirt Bomb?" Trunks shook his head, saying this. "Yea, yea, you just try to hide the fact that you're strong! You remember when my brother tried to hide his stregth by being The Great Sayiaman? That was just horrible!" Goten remarked. "Yeah, talk about it, complete fashion misfortune! And when he fell in love with Virdel, boy, he couldn't handle himself. Say when are we gunna find a girl, I mean I'm eighteen and you're almost eighteen! By our age, Gohan had Virdel!" Compained Trunks, he sighed. "Hai, I know and all, and no matter what, I can't find anyone. You know what all those girls say, that if you look for love you'll never find it, but it finds you instead. You think it's true?" Goten pointed out. "I have no clue! Let's go meet up with everyone, and let's celerbrate our victory with a party or something." Trunks suggested. "Yea, sounds great! And I think we deserve it after that long time being trapped in Fenia's world. (Fenia is the enemy they just defeated, don't ask what it means, I made it up) I swear, I had seen something so strange there. Like a weird light." "I don't know, Trunks, maybe, I thought I saw something too. Maybe we should ask the others." Goten wondered off into the fight with Fenia and when he saw it. ~~Flashback~~ Trunks was just about to be shot by a wave of energy, but he didn't know it because he was fighting a minion of Fenia. "Look out, Trunks!" Goten screamed as he rushed before his friend. Trunks twirled around. Goten shot a kameyahmeyah wave at the energy, making it relflect in another direction. Just before the energy exploded, a silver glow was seen befoer the two fighters there. Then mistical water blue, roaring fire red, thunder teal green, and sunset radiant orange joined the sparkling silver energy. An immensive energy level was formed. For some reason, the two boys were the only ones that saw the energy, but didn't the others feel the energy? When the kamehahmeyah wave exploded, and the dust cleared, the energy was gone. But as the dust cleared they could have sworn that they saw five sailor suited soilders in the smoke. Trunks and Goten just didn't say a thing, thinking his friend would think of him as a crazy person. ~~End Flashback~~ Now Goten knew. He knew that Trunks had seen the energy form. But did he see the senshi, or were they angels? Questions flew through his mind. Maybe he should ask Trunks about it, after all, Trunks was his best friend. "Yo! Goten, let's go. You're walking so slow! I wanna start the party!" "Sorry, I was just thinking, you know when we were fighting Fenia, and you were fighting a minion of his? Well when you saw the energy form, didn't you sense how great that power was? It was huge!" "You felt it too? I thought I was the only one, becuase none of the others reacted to it. I mean that must have been more powerful then Fenia by a lot! And that's a scary thought if that power was used for evil purposes, but I don't think it was, I felt goodness in it. You know?" "Yeah, exactly!" With this information, the two hurried off to the other Z fighters. Piccolo refused to join in any "stupid" celebration. Vegeta agreed "with the Namek" but ate the food, like the sayian he is. (sorry if you spell it sayj-ian or whatever, but this is the way the spell it on dbz in the titles) Bulma was happy to have the celebration, but with two sayians and three half sayians, well there needed to be more food then a family could eat in a year there, and this was not an exageration. The night was spent in peace, happiness, and so much pleasure. Even Piccolo made a smile, once. Vegeta looked to the night sky, thinking silently. *When will I become more powerful then Kakorot, he does no training and just sits there pigging out the whole night! WHY?!* He thought, his arms crossed, but his thoughts wondered off to other things, some things never to forget. Piccolo just looked in discust at Goku when he couldn't stop eating. Finally, it came out. "Goku! Why must you continue on with the eating?! It makes me sick!" "Huh? What do you mean? I'm eating becuase I'm hungry and I've haven't had food in a good while, being stuck in that world of Fenia's and all." Goku answered inocently. Piccolo's respounce was turning around and just leaving. "Hey, Piccolo, you leaving so soon?" Gohan asked. "I've had enough of this... 'celebration'!" And he left. "Why do you worry about it, Gohan?" Videl asked. "I mean it's not like he's ever going to change." "Welll..he did change a lot when he met me. He and my father use to be enemies, then Dad's brother came and kidnapped me, and he told Dad, "Kakorot, kill one hundred thousand people by tomarrow and you may mave your son back." But Dad didn't listen to Radiz and challeneged him instead. That's when Piccolo and Father had to join together to defeat him.-" "Kakorot was a weakling then, needing help to kill his own chicken weakling brother of his. But at least Radiz knew to obey those stronger then him. You know that Freeza wanted to dystroy this planet. But it's a shame that a sayian was one of the last to live and he was killed. He should have lived so the sayian blood could be passed on." Vegeta, who had overheard Virdel and Gohan talking, inurrupted. "Yeah, what he said." Gohan laughed. "It's a long story, I'll tell you some time the whole story." "Umm, okay." Virdel replied.   
  
~*Senshi*~ All the girls and even cats loved the movie. It brought tears to their eyes, a smile on thier face, and thoughts about certain things that they would not forget. Pop, candy, popcorn, the works, they baught it all. At the end of the movie, they all aggreed, it was the best they have seen in a long time, maybe ever. It moved them so much. The touching words used in it. They all were a happy bunch of friends leaving the theater. But no matter what. The fight with Genia (made up too), a scene of warriors, all different, several with bright golden hair and light blue eyes, one with green skin, a girl with black hair and eyes, a man with three eyes, a small guy who was bold, but the ones that stuck out were the golden haired, blue eyed guys. Something about them. All of them seemed in an odd way familar. They only noticed them when they were combining their powers and then they saw a bright light from two of the golden fighters that were about their age. Usagi esspecially got a feeling of rememberence with the, what seemed order golden fighter, about eighteen years of age. THey seemed to float in mid-air. A strang aura surrounded them. But the thing was none of the girls ever seen them before, but they were familuar, who were they? Taking these thoughts out of their mind, they settled at Rei's house for the night. They fell asleep talking about love, and peace and happiness, and how they would get to be normal for some time.  
  
~*Both Diemensions*~ That night peace had settled over two very distant lands. But both lands had experienced something to odd to speak of, thus, no one spoke it. Unsure if it was their immagination or not, they tried not to think of it. As the groups of friends tried to sleep calmly, dreams were interupted to some of them and they had thoughs of angels and warriors in their minds, immnsive energy. What else would they find out, or would they find out something else about these strangers? By keeping these people in the back of their minds, they had dreams which had questions and added more questions to their head. Waking up the next day, those who had these visons, had a headache. Those who didn't have the visions claimed it was all the food and junk food giving them a headache. But they knew the right answer in their heart. Hearts. They hold secret and answers that the mind will not find out till it's too late.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
End Prolouge. So you hate it, like it, ?_? I wanna know you true thoughts, after all, if it's not true, what good will it do for me. I'll take your thoughs and use them, if you like a certain thing I did, or dislike something I didn't or did do, then tell me. If it's a flame, tell me what's wrong, hopefully I can correct my story. Okay, ja ne minna! 


End file.
